The Walking Dead
by Tuk42
Summary: The story kicks off with three survivors living day in day out in the same city based in the game, regular occurrences happen with characters met previously in the game. Please comment on the story, to let me know weather to make a second chapter or not, thanks!


**The Walking Dead**

Old Trails

_(This story makes many references to the game, crossing paths and meeting up with people that met the group, so please enjoy)_

The loud and powerful banging against the door mixed with the low groan of two hungry walkers added to my growing concern. Rhett! Jack! I cried out. We're here! In here! I followed the voices to the far bedroom and opened the door to see Rhett and Jack holding each a hockey stick and a lamp. Obviously nervous from being split up I assured them it was okay only to then find the two walkers hastily making their way towards the room. I held the door closed, out the window! I ordered both quickly made their way out of the window. I let go of the door and grabbed the hockey stick that Rhett had left behind the first walker made its way through the door which had broken off its hinges. It's head turned towards me only to be hit hard by my hockey stick, blood flew from the its' head as I swung again connecting with its temple and knocking it down by now the second one had come through, I finished off the first walker with a bone crunching blow to the head. The second walker had now got close enough to grab the hockey stick off me, instead I let go of it and ran for the window. I was now out on the street looking around I finally saw Rhett and Jack towards the end of the street looking back towards me.

After making our way across the small town we hear a girl screaming for help. We hid behind a wrecked car to see a bloodied up young girl screaming for help, she was bitten and walkers were all over her. This could be our chance to find a safe place to spend the night Rhett and I agreed while Jack looked on, she's just a girl, he said. We can't help her, she's been bitten said Rhett. We watched on as the girls screaming died down along with her movement as walkers dug through her body, we then went up into an apartment block. The second floor found a safe room for us; we stacked heavy tables and other furniture we could find before finally settling down and trying to get some sleep.

The next morning we woke early to leave the town, north we headed, for hours we walked when we eventually came across a small farm. I took the front door while Rhett and Jack went around to the side. The inside of the house was dark and eerie; the floorboards creaked and groaned with every step I took. As I made my way around to the kitchen I froze in horror to see a walker standing at the bench staring out the window. It's heavy breathing made me shutter as I backed away and decided to head upstairs what I thought to be the soft sound of a girl sobbing was washed out by the sound of one very pissed off walker who had made its way to the bottom of the stairs and now towards me. Aw shit! I exclaimed, I looked around and grabbed a small end table and hurled it towards the walker, it did nothing but make a small obstacle for it, with only one door upstairs I tried to open it only for it to be locked. Frantically, I used all my weight to bust it open, Fuck! I yelled in anger as the walker drew closer, I was out of options and abandoned the door; there I stood facing the walker. Its face was old and worn, wrinkly likely to be an old man, just then the door flew open and without hesitation I ran inside and held it closed. I looked behind me to see a young girl with long black hair, with a hint of fear she softly let out, I'm sorry, I smiled dimly at her but was cut off by the walker smashing the door. A way out of her?! The girl quickly opened her bedroom window which led to the roof of the veranda; she quickly jumped out and looked towards me. As soon as I left the door the walker burst through and grabbed my arm, I reacted by punching it in the head, the walker surprisingly lost grip and I pushed it away. I now made my way towards the window and out, I grabbed the girl and ran around to the back. What the hell's going on? Who's that? Questions from both Rhett and Jack were ignored as I lowered her down to them. Oh for fucks sake! I yelled as the walker made its way around the side. I stood toe to toe with it and grabbed its shirt and slammed its head into the wall, the girl cried no! Blood now gushed out the side of its head the walker now shifted its weight onto me as I lost balance, we both now fell and rolled to the edge of the roof and tumbled over the side. My head smashed against the gutter and broke it clean off. I landed on top of the walker stunned I tried to get up only to be still gripped tightly by the walker I swung my right elbow and hit it twice amazingly it let go, I got up in time for Rhett to hand me a shovel he found, here smash its head in! He yelled. The shovel came down onto its face, the pain was apparent as it groaned louder, I bought it down again this time the walkers face bled dark red blood while it gargled and spluttered on fresh blood that filled its mouth, I smashed the shovel down hard again with all my strength to finally kill it. I stepped back out of breath while Rhett asked if I was okay.

I'm fine just my head I said as I rubbed it, let's get inside. I went in first and made sure no other walkers were to be found. I'm Annie Greene said the girl who had tears running down her face, well this is Jack and Rhett, Rhett is the older brother, we were separated and found each other just in time I said.

**To be continued..**

_(I've hit a bit of a sag in motivation so I decided to put it up hopefully positive reviews will motivate me again?)_


End file.
